Partition
by onion.sun
Summary: After the War, Hermione and Draco start working together and unwillingly become friends. No one knows of course and they don't want anyone to know, because they are from different worlds and belong with different crowds. R&R


_Chapter 1: Friend Is A Four Letter Word_

'Okay, okay, I've got it. The Modigliani exhibit on Tuesday,' he finally said, putting down the newspaper and staring directly at her puzzled expression.

'Hmm. Not bad. Better than your last suggestion.'

'Sue me. I happen to like Pollock and you don't. Goes to show how narrow-minded and pedigreed you really are.'

'You're calling me pedigreed, Malfoy? That's dangerous territory you're treading.'

'At least I am not trying to hide the fact that I'm a snob, but you're wilfully trying to appear genuine.'

'Who's more genuine than me? Hermione Granger, the Ministry sweetheart and Mother Teresa of the First Order Committee and _still_ modest suburban commoner,' she snorted, sipping her coffee.

'My point exactly,' Malfoy replied.

'No, your point was that I am a snob, which I am not. Years of benevolence towards you and others of your character have proven otherwise.'

'Please, benevolence is snobbery in disguise.'

'Stop quoting George Sand to me and let's get back on track. Are we settled for Modigliani?'

'If you wish. Or I could go by myself. I will anyway. So really, your answer is superfluous. But if you insist...'

Hermione glared at him and put down her cup of coffee. Their absurd and oddly inoffensive 'friendship' was becoming a bit challenging. Especially from her point of view. And Ron's. Well, Ron didn't even know the half of it, but he did know that she and Malfoy actually got along now and worked together from time to time. She hadn't, however, expanded on their somewhat secret outings.

They'd both kept them secret because they knew there was no point in telling anyone else that they sometimes, only sometimes, enjoyed the same tastes. It was the same with her Muggle friends, wasn't it? Ron did not know about her childhood friends, even if she sometimes went out with them to see a movie or to talk about non-magical things. He didn't know because there was no use in telling him about them. She had the right to have friends outside his immediate circle.

Sure, Malfoy was by no means a childhood friend or even an actual friend but they did go back as far as the years when she still sported some very menacing pair of front teeth. Some would say they had a common past.

But it would be too much hassle to explain to Ron the details of such a dubious connection.

Malfoy too had no reason to tell anyone about his limited meetings with Granger outside the office, mainly because there was no one to tell, but also because Granger was like a fringe detail in the main picture of his life. It had no real bearing on his future or present, to be frank.

Of course, now that he'd started dating Astoria Greengrass, it was getting a bit uncomfortable. She was slightly different than his previous girlfriends, a bit more demanding and intelligent. And he had to admit, there was something about her that he liked.

However, he was not planning on telling her about Granger, despite his intentions towards her. Astoria would probably wrinkle her nose and raise her judgemental eyebrow after which she would question his sanity. Not because Granger was Muggleborn, his inner circle had got beyond that a long time ago, but she was Hermione Granger nonetheless and that still made his acquaintances shudder in annoyance.

'Fine then, Tuesday it is. Four-ish?' she asked, mentally checking her schedule.

'Make it around three.'

'Oh?'

'Have to meet Astoria at five.'

Hermione smiled. She was always secretly glad when Draco mentioned Astoria. She'd been hoping he'd date someone a bit more...substantial for a while now.

'So, how is she?'

Draco raised his eyebrow. 'Like you'd really care to know.'

'I was asking out of politeness, but I am also generally curious. You've been mentioning her a lot.'

'I will refrain from that from now on. I see you take it as a sign of encouragement.'

'Don't worry, I'm not prying. Your personal life is not exactly fascinating. It actually gets a bit repetitive sometimes. But Astoria is the first person who seems generally interesting. Might break the mould.'

Draco chuckled. He had to remind himself that Granger liked to assume many things about people just from hearsay.

'The key word is _might_. And she's doing fine, to answer your question. She's applying for a job at Beauxbatton.'

Hermione made a face.

'Merlin, why?'

'She _did_ study there. She apparently "loves" the place. And she'd like to make a contribution to her school.'

'She's wealthy enough to donate a wing or something. Is it really necessary to confine herself to that poor replica of a Catholic boarding school?'

Draco's lips curved up in a smile he was trying to resist. He didn't want to break it to her, but Granger had become a lot..._meaner_ since they'd started hanging around each other. Well, he wouldn't really call it meanness, but her cynical streak was coming out of her with a vengeance. He guessed he was the reason.

'Afraid so. I respect her decision, though, as much as it pains me.'

Hermione was obviously surprised.

'That's...unexpected. And pleasant.'

'Get over it, Granger. I just like her. I like many girls.'

'Yes, but she's different, right?'

'I think so. I should stop telling you these things. I can see it in your eyes. You're already romanticizing it to death.'

'First off, romance plus a Malfoy equal null,' she said, making a scissoring gesture with her hands, 'second, it's obvious she's worth your time.'

'I don't see how point one and two relate,' he bit back.

'I'm only saying you don't have to sugar coat it to see she's a pretty good choice for you.'

Malfoy rolled his eyes. If Granger kept talking about it like that, he'd end up disliking Astoria for good.

Hermione saw his mortified expression and stopped there.

'Yeah, no more personal talk, got it. I don't like it either. It was just a break,' she said, looking down at her watch.

Draco nodded his head in agreement.

It had been a year. One year since they'd been assigned to the same Department. And look, it had taken only twelve miserable months for them to be standing in a cafe, talking about Draco's girlfriends. How absurd was that?

They weren't yet on a first name basis and he guessed they weren't going to be very soon. He didn't really want that anyway. It was good hearing her call him Malfoy. It gave him strength.

They were not friends, because friends were not ashamed with friends and friends were not reluctant to see each other. But it _had_ happened anyway. They had started seeing each other. Well, as co-workers, going to different events, doing some harmless things together, watching some movies they both liked, just because they had this or that in common.

It had been a shock for the both of them to discover that not only did they have similar tastes, but that they could also hold a decent conversation. Sure, that conversation had to entail only the things they both liked. Anything personal or remotely magical-related could very well ruin it and make them go back to lashing out at each other for the smallest of reasons.

That is why he was feeling a bit uncomfortable now. Because for the past three months they had started discussing _other_ things too, more on the personal side, and it hadn't been so bad until now, but he knew at one point she'd put her foot in it or he'd insult her friends and they'd go back to fighting. Until of course another odd event brought them back together for an amicable and neutral outing which would involve quiet contemplation. They were like bloody Switzerland.

Her cell phone started beeping. She sighed.

'Ron again,' she muttered, pushing some buttons quickly. 'He can't comprehend the fact that I can't help him with a bachelor's party.'

Draco coughed awkwardly.

_No, don't do it. Don't even think about it. Last time you ended up talking half an hour about Potter. _

But despite his better judgement...

'Bachelor's party eh? The last place on Earth I'd ever want to see a Weasley.'

Hermione gave him an 'oh, that was so clever' look and pushed the phone back in her purse.

'George's getting married,' she said matter-of-factly.

Draco drew back awkwardly. Of course. The lost twin. Always, always a touchy subject.

'Oh. Right... He's been going out with that...Quidditch girl, right?' he asked reluctantly.

'Angelina yes. I think I've mentioned her before.'

'I just know she was quite a bitch in school.'

'And how did you come to such a conclusion seeing as you barely remember he name?' Hermione asked, folding her arms.

'What, you didn't know about the giant pole she had stuck up her arse ever since she became Captain?'

'She was just a bit on the authoritative side. Doesn't mean she had an object stuck in her...'

'You didn't get to deal with her during practice, okay?' he said, dismissing her argument.

'I always keep forgetting you actually played Quidditch,' she said, shaking her head in amusement.

'Good. I don't want anyone remembering it,' he retorted.

'_Regardless_, she _is_ marrying George. Finally. Seriously, it's been...I don't know how many years.'

Draco raised an eyebrow.

'I'm not implying their relationship should ultimately end up in a social contract, I am only suggesting they would be much more comfortable just making it official, because they're _that_ sort of couple,' she explained.

'That sort of couple?'

'You know, the couple who'd be better off married.'

'I would call you a hypocrite but it's much more fun watching you realize what you've just said.'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'I am not making some petty social distinction here. I'm only saying...if you saw them, you'd understand.'

'Thankfully I never have to endure that unwarranted pleasure.'

Then, before he could stop himself, he continued.

'Though, maybe...maybe it'd better for him to _be_ married. He'd have a fresh start.'

Hermione immediately understood the underlying message. She smiled sadly.

'Maybe,' she answered simply, appreciating the words.

Feeling like they'd transitioned into personal matters again, he straightened his back and took out his wallet.

'I'm not the one for small talk...' he began.

'Would have fooled me,' Hermione commented.

'...so we settled for Tuesday at three. I have to go kill some interns now,' he said, looking down at his wand safely tucked in his breast pocket.

'Yes, we've established that. Have fun with the novices,' she said, drinking her last, bitter dregs of coffee.

Malfoy got up but paused briefly, with his coat hanging limply in his hand.

'Do you want to leave at the same time?' he asked out of politeness.

'Oh, no, you go on. I have to have a stupid argument with Ron first,' she said, waving her hand.

'A real thrill, I imagine,' he replied dryly. 'See you around Granger.'

'Likewise,' she said, nodding her head in his direction but not really looking into his eyes. She didn't really like their sharp blue colour. They were a bit too bright for this time of the morning.

When he was safely out of earshot, she opened her phone and dialled Ron's number. She sighed again.

The day was just starting. And there was so much to do.

She snuck a peek outside. Malfoy had arranged his collar so that it protected him from the strong winter wind. He walked into the streets aimlessly.

'Mione, you've got to come here,' Ron began as soon as he answered.

Draco was already walking towards the Ministry, hands in his pocket, eyes down at the pavement, his mind in an entirely different place altogether.

He would have wanted to feel a bit better, a bit less bereft, but here he was again.

He really shouldn't start his mornings with Granger.


End file.
